


Good Morning

by emmykay



Series: Day and Night [1]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Coffee, Drabble, Food, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmykay/pseuds/emmykay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakaeguchi is very busy with work.  Abe reminds him what's important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted a touch of sweetness today with married SakAbe.

There's a knock on the door. Sakaeguchi Yuuto sighs, irritated at the pile of correspondence in his inbox. So much work this month - !

He looks up from his desk to see his long-time husband, Abe Takaya, slide in, snow flakes falling off his coat as he walks in.

"What're you doing here?" Yuuto asks. "You should be across town on that latest job."

Takaya, unsmiling, puts down a cup of coffee and a half-eaten muffin onto Yuuto's desk. "Morning. I figured you'd be too busy to eat breakfast, leaving the house as early as you did."

"The annual reports are due at the end of the week," Yuuto says. 

"I know," Takaya says.

Yuuto looks at the cup, the plastic top already flipped open, a drip of coffee running down its side, and the muffin, banana chocolate chip from the smell, still warm from whatever bakery Takaya had stopped in. "So, you didn't eat any breakfast either."

"How'd you tell?" Takaya's eyes shift from the pre-drunk coffee to the bite taken out of the top of the muffin. 

Yuuto smiles. "Intuition."

"Well, all right," Takaya says, turning, about to leave. "I'm sure you've got things to do."

"You forgot something," Yuuto says, standing up.

Takaya turns back. "What?"

"This." Yuuto beckons. Takaya leans forward. Yuuto lifts his hands to place them lightly along the still-cool fabric of Takaya's coat. He kisses his husband softly. "You forgot to say good morning."

Takaya rests his forehead against Yuuto's, his voice a soft tease. "I didn't. You did."

"You're right," Yuuto says. His day is suddenly much better. He smiles. "Good morning. And thank you for breakfast."

**Author's Note:**

> "That's the least I can do." Takaya says. He moves away with a wave. "See you tonight."
> 
> "I'll take care of dinner!" Yuuto calls, waving back. Moments later, he grins. Could he get away with giving Takaya a burger with a bite taken out and half an order of fries? 
> 
> He's going to find out.


End file.
